


Dolls

by candySmack (Blathanna_Leana)



Series: 1 Addict, 1 Supplier, 26 Letters [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bill thinks he needs to be a girl to keep Tom interested, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slightly Sexist Tom, bottom bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blathanna_Leana/pseuds/candySmack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom proves that Bill doesn't need to be a girl to be his doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to Tokio Hotel Fiction 11/02/09.

Bill was buried under the blanket as he sat curled on the couch. It was cold outside and he was so bored the Yatzee game under the coffee table was luring him in. He’d never liked the game because he always lost, but doing nothing was beginning to get to him.

Without the furious schedule he’d had while Tokio Hotel was on the road and without the means to support his _ice cream habit_ he had nothing else to do. Then again there were the chores his mother listed on the refrigerator door, but there was no way in hell he was going to be doing anybody’s dirty laundry, or anybody’s dirty dishes, or anything _else_ he didn’t have to do. After all he was just like every other twenty year old.

His brother burst through the den door with a DVD case in his hand and a grin plastered to his face and Bill groaned. Rolling his eyes and he pulled the blanket further up his neck, “I’m not going to bother to ask what you found because I’m sure you’re going to interrupt my show to watch it.”

“You bet I am; besides you look like you could use some fun. This will definitely be fun,” Tom rushed on and flopped down to the couch.

Bill glanced at the case Tom had and scoffed at his brother’s terrible taste in movies; another practically pornographic action flick with the overly used conflict of choosing right or wrong. The only hot thing about it was Angelina’s character, which he knew was the reason Tom picked it. His brother could never pass up a woman.

“We’re playing Yatzee, Tom,” Bill announced.

“When’d you become dictator when Mum and Gordon aren’t home?”

“Mum did—a long time ago—because she knows I’m the mature one. You’re too—how did she put it—I don’t know, but I _am_ and that’s all that matters!” Bill curled up tighter under the blanket preparing to get swatted by the plastic DVD case, but when no blow came he grinned.

“Right, Bill, keeping thinking that, because you know at the end of the day when you crawl into bed with me that I’m in control,” Tom smirked and got up to put the movie in and grab the Yatzee box.

“I know,” Bill whispered, raising the blanket so Tom could join him underneath it. “You’re more in control than I am. That’s why I need you so much. That and because I’m lazy,” he added, trying to keep the mood light.

“Whatever, just don’t make the dice go flying everywhere. I’m _not_ picking them up,” Tom opened the box and slid the bottom half into the top. He handed the cup and dice to his brother and grabbed the pen and paper, he wasn’t about to deal with all the math mistakes Bill was famous for in their household. He smiled and tried to ignore the rattling noise as he listened to first chords of the movie’s theme song.

Jolie was hot, but she wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Bill was when he smiled as innocently as he was, screeching for Tom to pay attention and that he’d just got a full house. Tom shook his head at the over-the-top theatrics and wrote it down.

Bill watched Tom contently as he shook the cup and spaced off to the view of Angelina’s breasts smothering the television screen so he wiggled his hips and sunk down into the squishy old cushions. “Do you like to remind me of the fact that you could have any woman like her?” Bill asked quietly with a highly restrained frustration crackling behind his soft voice.

Tom didn’t know what his brother was talking about and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He set the plastic cup back in the box and pulled the scrap of a boy into his arms to hold him tight against his heart. He didn’t truly think Bill was angry or hurt so he didn’t say anything at all. But that was only until he felt the soft hiccups racking the boy’s chest that he knew Bill _wasn’t_ okay. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Bill said as he sobered up and wiped the stray tears from his maskless face.

Bill looked tiny without the big hair and dark makeup, his tiny hips dug into Tom’s and his shoulders seemed pointy. His waif-ish figure scared Tom to no end and so did the black circles under his twin’s eyes. He felt helpless and he knew that somehow he’d caused this. “Don’t lie to me,” Tom intoned, setting the box out of the way and rolling on top of his little brother. “Tell me.”

“I made a mistake,” were the only words to slip past Bill’s lips before he felt the tears coming on again, pricking at the back of his eyes.

“What kind of mistake?”

“I did sleep with Bushido. I lied to you and you didn’t know—oh god!” Bill pulled the blanket up over his face.

Tom ignored the sobbing long enough to pause the movie and control his temper, but it didn’t help the fact that the one thing he though would never happen happened. Bill lied to him. He reached for the blanket to pull it over Bill’s wet face and stopped, “It happened the night you didn’t come back to the hotel, right?” He could see his brother’s head nodding up and down from under the black mask of fleece. “Was he better than me?”

The blanket practically flew off Bill’s face as the boy bolted up right and stared wide-eyed at Tom, “What?”

“Was he better than me?” Tom repeated as if Bill was brain-dead.

“See, that’s why I’m confused! You’re my twin and we fuck and Bushido’s my supplier and we fuck and all I can think about is how I’ll never be woman enough for you and that we can never be anything more than a secret. With Bushido it doesn’t matter, because I don’t love him like I love you and you’re supposed to be with the person you love,” Bill rushed on, one word spilling out into the next.

“Don’t worry about it, Billy, we’ll figure it all out,” Tom reasoned, sliding back onto the old couch and wrapping his arms back around his waif of a brother. “You see, I’m confused, too, because I’m not gay, save for I love fucking you. If that means I’m bi, I’m okay with that, whatever, all I _know_ is that, sure, I could have any woman, Bill, but it wouldn’t feel the same way it does with you,” Tom could feel the tension falling from Bill’s shoulders and pulled him down. “Now tell me all about him, I want to know.”

“You _really_ want to know?” Bill asked turning around to face Tom. He’d been trying to avoid that mess of a confession all night, but he couldn’t handle it any longer.

“I do,” Tom insisted.

“Well, he was good; he goes slow and all and he’s such a gentleman about it,” Bill ran his fingers over Tom’s baggy t-shirt as he shimmied to get closer.

“He didn’t take advantage of you, did he?”

Tom’s stern tone made him giggle; he liked it when Tom got protective. “No, he didn’t, he’s not like that, Tom. He’s like a giant teddy bear. I don’t want to talk about him anymore. I swear, we can’t go five minutes without having a serious conversation. What happened to being carefree?”

“It disappeared, Billy, that’s what happens when you get _old_ ,” he hit the input and changed the channel to a happy movie he knew Bill loved.

“Why can’t we just be little again? I liked it when we could dress up for Halloween and when I could slip in bed next to you and Mum didn’t think it was weird,” Bill smiled and twined his fingers through Tom’s. Without the drugs clouding his mind he could understand the significance of the moment and soak it in. “You’re right, Tom.”

“About what?”

“About you always being in charge at the end of the day, it’s true,” Bill’s voice turned seductive and the tense admission forgotten for a later date.

Tom’s lips fell to his little brother’s salty ones to prove his control until he broke away. He tugged his hand from Bill’s and slid it under the loose hoodie, dragging it up over the product-less black mane before tossing it to the floor. He pulled his own shirt off and fell back down next to his brother and spooning up behind him. Bill’s ass snuggled right into his hips as he tried to get comfortable without getting a hard-on.

His arm fell over Bill’s stomach and held him close as his eyes drifted between his twin’s face and the movie on the TV. The sight of Bill’s stuffed doll at the other end of the couch was a testament to the neverending innocence in Bill’s complex mind, to Tom, well, that’s what he loved most. The little ragged cloth doll had been Bill’s since they were tiny, since forever, and whenever Bill was hurt he’d always cry for it. With age nothing had changed and Tom knew that now. The drugs were just a bump in the road and that sooner or later they’d stumble over it. For now he just tugged the boy closer, “I love you, Bill. No matter how many drugs you do, no matter how many times you sleep with Bushido, just come back home to me, okay?”

“I’ll always come back to you, Tom. You’re my guy and I’m your doll, we’re meant to be together. Just watch the damn movie, you’ll figure it out,” Bill grinned; he knew him and Tom would be just fine as he felt the hand sliding down his drawstring sweatpants. “Hey! Movie first!” Bill swatted Tom’s hand away and wrapped it around him, locking in the extra heat. He sighed and sank into his brother’s arms before focusing his attention on the classic musical.

Bill knew Tom didn’t like it, but Tom did everything for him and for that Bill knew he owed his brother everything. He may be the only person in his life who would ever understand him, who would be there to hold him when he was down, to be by his side when he was alone and for that he owed him more than he owed Bushido. More than he owed anybody. Well, maybe except for Mum, he reflected, she did a damn lot for him. But this had nothing to do with Mum.

His and Tom’s relationship was much like Adelaide’s and Nathan’s he lamented, glaring at the embracing lovers on the giant TV screen. He wished he could have that. He wished he had Adelaide’s figure so he could keep enticing Tom, but he was a boy and Tom was a boy and sooner or later Tom was going to find a girl.

“Hey, what’cha thinkin’?” Tom murmured into Bill’s hair when the commercial break started up for the millionth time in twenty minutes.

“That we can never go public, that me and you will always be together, but we’ll never always be together together,” Bill whispered back.

“I’ll promise you right now, Bill, we _will_ be together together. _Forever_.”

“But forever isn’t always forever,” Bill whined. “Besides, it can’t be eternity. I couldn’t possibly be stuck with you for that long.”

“I can give you plenty of reasons why you’ll stay with me that long,” Tom whispered in Bill’s ear before licking it. “I’m a _terrible gangsta_.”

Bill smiled at Tom’s interpretation of a quote from the movie and replied with one of his own. “Tom, _no matter how terrible a fellow seems, you can never be sure that some girl won't go for him. Take us._ ”

“You’re not a girl, Bill,” he grinned at his little brother’s peeved face. “You don’t have to be a girl to be my doll. I can give you plenty of reasons to prove that, too.”

“Prove it then,” Bill challenged, rolling over and meeting his brother’s mischievous eyes with his own.

Tom’s brown eyes sparkled with the reflection of the TV and his fingers soared over Bill’s seemingly translucent skin. Warm and soft under his fingers, Bill wiggled and tried to hide his laughs as Tom’s hands passed over his sides. “I can give you three reasons right now,” Tom whispered again, skimming his hands up his brother’s ribs.

“Don’t tease me, Tom, just tell me,” Bill panted. He was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“One: only I know where you’re ticklish; not even Mum knows. Two: You like it when I do this,” he ran his tongue over Bill’s ear, “you like it a lot. And three: you like it even more when I undress you.”

Bill was getting hotter and hotter with every word Tom uttered. The bulge in his pajama pants was beginning to hurt and was stretching them to their limits, proving Tom’s point that Bill was indeed not a girl. He threw his back against the arm of the couch and let Tom have his way.

“I can give you three reasons why you don’t need to be girl, too. One: you’re not biologically inclined to be a bitch once a month. Two: you don’t go shopping when you’re upset. And three: I love you just the way you are. Penis or not,” Tom added, sliding his callused hand down his brother’s flat stomach and under the black pajama bottoms.

Bill gasped at the feel of Tom’s cool hands on his over heated skin. When those callused fingers clasped around him tightly he slammed his eyes shut and jerked his hips up.

Tom found the gestures inviting and continued with disregard for his brother’s sensitivity. The hard flesh under his hand made him truly think about his orientation. He liked touching Bill, he liked running his hands over every inch of him, he liked holding him, but most of all he liked being inside him. Nothing topped the feeling of coming inside the waif of a boy he called his twin.

He tightened his hand and pulled, gliding over the now wet cock occupying his palm. His lips pummeled Bill’s, his tongue finding its way to the metal stud between his lips. His free hand nudged at the bothersome fabric of Bill’s pants and worked them down until they were lost to the depths of the couch.

Tom’s hands clutched and petted, grasped and rubbed and Bill lay beneath allowing every bit of the sinful contact. The hand around him left and he whined at the lost until it came back wet and cold. The unexpected sensation had him offering his hips; Tom wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in for another kiss as the sticky fingers found their way around the swollen flesh between Bill’s thighs.

The taste of Bill’s last cigarette lingered on his breath and had Tom craving one himself. He couldn’t get enough of the sweet nicotine on his brother’s tongue or the heaven he offered through himself. He couldn’t wait any longer to claim his _doll_.

His wet hand slid down and found what it was looking for. One sticky finger slid past the tight ring and then another, making Bill arc up in impatience. Tom smiled, knowing Bill would start to get pushy if he didn’t hurry.

“Here’s another reason; no one knows how to make you scream like I do,” Tom’s smile turned into a grin as he twisted his fingers inside Bill and pressed against the hidden bundle of nerves. Bill gasped and trembled under the pressure, barely containing his vocalizations.

The sweat was dripping from Tom’s brow, Bill was sure of it; he could feel it on his neck, down his chest. The salty drops felt like lava against his skin. He could feel his own sweat sliding down his temples. He’d tampered down his lust for too long and the sensations building inside him seemed stronger than ever.

Tom’s fingers began working their magic and those fluttering sensations overtook him. He sank his teeth into Tom’s shoulder to stifle his scream and arched his back in an effort to hold in the pleasure as long as he could, but it was as fleeting as everything else.

“No one can make you cum like I can, can be another reason,” Tom’s tone was cocky this time. His hand pulled away from his brother and dug into his jeans pocket before sliding them off. The little bottle of lube he’d bought was special. He wanted Bill to know he really did care. He swathed himself in it and grasped Bill’s hips, pulling him down the couch to meet him. He didn’t bother to ask him if he was ready, after his first orgasm Bill was putty.

Tom teased him, pushing forward, pulling back; he’d barely slid in an inch before drawing away. Bill finally grabbed him and held him in place, giving him a pleading look. Tom could see the discomfort in Bill’s eyes and knew that not even two orgasms were going to satisfy him tonight.

He ignored the look and thrust inside Bill’s hole. He clenched his teeth in effort to compose himself and his fingers bruised the flesh of his brother’s hips. The first thrust was the hardest, he didn’t want to move. The tight muscles contracted around him in what was Bill’s second orgasm. Each pulse was more than enough to send him over the edge, let alone the moist heat. He pulled back slowly and focused on hitting that tiny bundle of nerves. 

The cock inside him wasn’t anything like Bushido’s. It was better. It was Tom’s. The heat, the thickness, the almost painful stretching as he thrust back in drove him crazy but the thing that really got his attention, through his blissed out haze, was the odd tingling. It was nothing like he’d felt before and he knew it wasn’t because he was sober that it felt better. Bill panted as Tom angled himself just right so that each thrust hit his prostate. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and lifted his lips; inviting Tom’s to join them.

The old couch sunk in under their weight and made set off the rhythm in an awkward way. Tom noticed it first and wrapped his hand around the cock identical to his. His thumb slid above the head and down the glans before moving back up and swirling over his slit spreading Bill’s juices and the lube. He could feel the tingling of the lube on his fingers and knew that Bill must be feeling that deep inside and all over his dick. He grinned.

“What d-did you—use?” Bill gasped, his warm breath stroked Tom’s cheek as his words fell out shakily.

“I’ll show you later. There’s another reason for you, Billy, no one knows what you like more than me, no one can get inside you like I can,” Tom whispered, purposely slamming against his baby brother’s prostate hard enough to send him over the edge again. He felt him slump down against the bunched up blankets, but continued thrusting away. He couldn’t hold back his own release anymore.

The familiar tugging at his stomach, at his heart, let him know he was close, so close. Bill’s slender fingers found his balls and helped him out, the butterfly caresses had him done for in seconds. The white hot bliss he felt in the pit of his stomach wasn’t without consequences as he felt the sticky liquid coating him. He ignored it and dropped his forehead to Bill’s shoulder, trying to regain his breath.

Tom glanced down at the mess between their bodies and shook his head, a grin splitting his lips from ear to ear. “My last reason,” he raised his eyes to meet Bill’s ever curious ones, “is you’re my bathtub buddy.”

“I thought I was your doll,” Bill said meekly. Pulling Tom down to him and hugging him close.

“You are my doll, Billy. You’re my junkie, my couch buddy, my bathtub buddy, my little brother, my rockstar, my doll. My _love_.


End file.
